Destination : Bumpy
by Schwing-alicious
Summary: John's plan to runaway was quickened when a boy appears at his front door, looking for family that no longer lives there. The two boys only try to make their way 6 hours from where they started. It shouldn't take this long, but when many events occur to drag them off course, they two start to wonder if it's even worth it. JohnKat / Various other pairings. *Edited*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people, so what happened is, I read a Fanfic where the characters ran away, and I thought : hey, This would make an amazing Homestuck Fanfiction! So I give you here, the longest FanFic I have written. **

**Contents: JohnKat, Alternate Pairings undecided, will probably have Boy-Love/ Yaoi/ Shonen-Ai/Shojo-Ai/Yuri/ Girl-Love/ IS SET IN AUSTRALIA**

**Warning: D- Violence I guess, Swearing, Runaways, Attempted rape nah I'm joking about the rape.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I'm a girl so obviously I'm not the creator of the characters.**

**~.-,~.-,~ Start~.-,~.-,~ [[POV changes in next chapter, as does writing style. You have been warned]]**

Sitting in your bedroom on the ninth floor of an apartment building, was most defiantly not the most entertaining thing you've ever done. Sure, you've been more bored than you currently are, but this is a certain type of boredom. It's they type that you sit in silence and _wait_; you just _wait _for something to happen. Even a simple phone call to break the erie silence would be like a gift from God. A phone call from _God_. At close to midnight.

You snort, you're an athiest; you don't believe in religion, you merely thought of it as a phone call from God because it sounded funny! You were the type of teenager who locked themselves in their room and thought of merging a hammer with a pogo ride!

Now _that_ would be site to behold.

But you don't have a hammer. or a pogo ride. Wow, man that sucks.

You cross your legs and look out the window and down to the street below. You see happy couples hugging and kissing; it revolts you. You don't believe in love! Especially not at first sight.

You sigh and rub your face with your hands before you suddenly figure out an amazing way for you to get rid of your boredom. You open the window and stick your head out. You gather spit up in your mouth and aim a large spitball over a young couple making out on a side bench below your apartment building.

You watch as the little ball of hell fell all nine floors, almost like it was in slow motion, before coming to a sticky end right in the middle of the faces of the couple currently making out.

You sigh again, you expected a large reaction out of them, but they didn't even notice! What a bummer.

You lie down on your bed and look up at your ceiling. It's covered in sweet posters. You smile a little. Suddenly, a sharp ringing sound breaks the silence, and you sit up rather quickly. You wonder what on earth it could be, but then you remeber.

You _do_ have doorbell. You've just never used it since you moved into this apartment with your family. Oh boy...you sure hated your family. I mean, your dad was alright, but his obsessions were driving you through the roof. You'd care to not explain this just yet...

You drag yourself out of bed, you don't care that you're not wearing a shirt. it's your home, you can do what you like! Well...sometimes.

Your doorbell continuously lets out a shrill chiming, and it's driving you insane.

Grumbling and muttering curses under your breath, you wrench the door open to reveal a messy haired boy in a grey sweater.

You stare at hime for a moment before coming to the conclusion you have no idea who the fuck he is. He just stares right back at you.

"Who the fuck are you?" The grey sweater boy snaps.

"Santa Claus." You reply sarcastically. He scowls at you.

"Fuck you, nerd boy." He growled. "Who are you really? Where's Terezi? Where's everybody?"

You frown. You don't know who he's talking about.

"Who?" You reply.

"The residents of this apartment, obviously, Fucknuts." He spat.

"Sorry buddy, wrong apartment." You tell him.

He glares at you. "Listen here, fuckass, my cousin lives here. I know where she lives! I been here before. Now tell me; where the fuck is everyone?!"

You sigh. "How long ago did you visit here? Because I just moved here. About 2 years ago, actually." You say tiredly.

He pauses. "What? Really? So... they don't live here anymore? Where are they now?"

"I don't know. But I heard from my dad that the residents who used to live here found a home in at some outback place called Jyndabyne."

"Fucking Jyndabyne?! All the way out there!? That's like... I don't even know! AGES away! YEARS POSSIBLY!" He yells.

A sudden thought comes to you; where are this boys parents? He looks not much younger than you, well unless he was just short for his age then that would explain a whole bunch of stuff. You decide he's underage and start to question him on the matter.

"Oh, how old are you anyway? Where are your parents?" You ask him.

He glares at you again, before mumbling that it is 'None of your fucking buissness' and starts to walk away.

That was when you realise something. He's a runaway. He's gone and done exactly what you've been planning to do your whole life.

"You're a runaway, aren't you?" You say smugly. He stops mid-stride and turns to you slowly, in an almost comical way.

"What makes you say that, fucknuts?" He grinds through his teeth. You smirk at him through your glasses

"Well for one, your clothes are rumbled and dirty, your hair is unwashed, and you smell like trash can. You claim to be visiting relatives but you only appear-" You lean to the side to look behind the boy "-only a travel bag." You cross your arms in your moment of victory as the boy sighs and his shoulders slump.

"I...don't want to talk about it right now. It's not soemthing I care to remeber any time soon. Anyway, I have to go now. Find somewhere to stay." He turns to go again, but you can't bear to see someone in pain like that.

In a moment of irashional thinking, you leap forward and grab his shoulder. "Youcanstayhere!" You say quickly. He looks behind him in confusion.

"What?" He asks. "You can stay here. At my place. Until you're ready to go do whatever is you need to do." You tell him.

He smirks. "Have my good looks gotten to you already?" he says jokingly. You frown at him. "Um no? Dude...I'm not a homosexual." You say. You admit he has nice eyes. But that's it. You swear that's all it is.

"Whatever. Thanks for letting me stay...fuckass." He ads as an after thought. He turns around and walks into your house, you stand to the side to allow him through the doorway.

Are you really that dumb? You just let a complete stranger, who is rude and is a runaway, into your house to stay as long as he wanted. You wonder if you've caught some form of mind mushing disease.

Shutting the door behind yourself, you walk over to your couch and flop down on to the soft brown leather. Your limbs are sprawled all over the smooth surface. Your guest walks over and dumps his travel bag in front of you.

"What do I do with my shit?" He asks. You sigh and stand back up. "Follow me, we'll dump it in my room." You mumble.

You and the boy walk down the small hallway of your mother's apartment, and to the very last door. Lazily sliding the door open, you walk inside and point to a corner of your room that appears to be completely barren apart from a few shitty movie posters. Although they're not shitty to you.

"Dump your stuff there and I'll go and get the camping bed." You tell him. You then proceed to walk towards the cupboard at the opposite side of your room.

You rip the double doors open and and pull everything out. You search through all the clothing and blankets in the pile on the floor. Finding that one item your were searching for, you dust it off and set it down in the corner of your room for the boy to sleep on.

Then it hits you. Hits you like rain after school; dry all day with cloudy skies, and as soon as that darned bell goes it all comes pouring down.

You didn't ask this young mans name!

As you set up the camper bed, you decide to ask the well awaited question.

"Hey, I forgot to ask; what's your name?" You ask him.

"My name? What do you want to know my name for?" He replies rudely. You turn to him, one hand on your hip. You think you might look a bit like a girl, so you remove your hand.

"I'm letting you stay here as long as you want, so I've gotta know your name. Besides, we won't be here for longer than a day or two anyway." You say to him.

He frowns. "My name is Karkat. But...what do you mean 'we'? Are you going somewhere?"

You shrug. "Yeah, I guess. I was going to be running away in two days time, because that's a day before my family comes home, and now you're here I figured I'll go with you. Besides, two's better than one, right? Oh and nice name by the way. Mines John." You hold out your hand for Karakat to shake, but he just stares at you dumbly.

"First of all, what the fuck? What're you running away for!? Secondly, no you may _not_ come with me. Thirdly, you talk way to much, and I don't give a shit about your name...and thanks for not giving me shit about my name." Karkat replies to you.

You give him a smile before standing up and walking over to your bed. You flop yourself down and turn on the little mini-fan beside your bed on your bedside table.

"Make yourself comfortable. It's already almost one in the morning. Get some sleep, and sleep in. We've got a boring day ahead of us tomorrow. Absoluetly nothing to do, and probably not a good idea for you to go outside since you're a runaway after all." You mumble.

You hear Karkat sigh and climb into his camper bed. "What'll we do tomorrow anyway? Since it's apparent we're not leaving the apartment just yet?" You hear Karkat ask you.

You turn over in bed and shut your eyes before aswering him. "Probably just watch some awesome movies." You reply.

"Oh ok..." You hear him grumble before the both of you fall asleep.

You fell alseep with the feeling that this boy would change your life forever.

**~.-,~ End ~.-,~**

**Well how was it? Was it ok? In the next chapter, it's going to be written completely differently as to how it is now. The reson this chapter is written how it is, is so that you get a feel of being in John's POV. Later down the track in a few chapters or so, I'll do the same thing again, only with Karkat's POV.**

**Review if you wan't.**

**Rated T for now unless something comes up.**

**Oh yeah, and this is my first Homestuck FanFiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh. My. God. Guys I am so sorry for the long time it took me too update. My muse was being a bitch and I couldn't find any inspiration. *slaps myself across the face* I feel bad, because I really love writing this. And also my internet was being an ass.**

**Also, as word of warning: I ended up not changing anything, because it was damn easy to write like I was. Sorry guys.**

**Start~ Karkat POV [[Time Skip, One Day Later]]**

I wake up and rub my eyes. Today's the day. Todays the day I set out on my journey. A new one with the same goal but a different location. Oh yeah...that's right; I've got a companion to travel with.

Some stupid geeky boy with buck teeth. With a shitty taste in movies. Not that you can complain though, everyone calls your movies shitty too. It makes you respect the geeky boy a little more.

Still, you don't mind a travel buddy. You guess it will be fun; as long as you don't pay for everything, and he spends his money on his own stuff.

You sit up and look around you. John's place feels homy to you, much more than your own place does. You sigh and stand up. You guess it's time to wake your little buddy; not that you can call him little, though, as he is unfortunately taller than you.

Frowning, you notice he is not in his bed, and infact not in his bedroom at all. You scowl and walk out of his room, glaring at everything you passed. You are positive you are not a morning person.

The smell of bacon and eggs waft through your nose, and you hear your stomach grumble in agreement that it smells absoluetly delicious.

You make your way into the kitchen and see-

Oh wow. What _are_ you seeing?

You're seeing John in an apron. A Ghostbusters Apron. A _pink Ghostbusters Apron_.

You swallow. Dude, Geek, _John_, that is just so gay. Gay and ... cute. Psh, he's not cute. That's stupid. Shut up.

"What are you cooking?" You ask despite already knowing the answer. John turns around and squeaks.  
"Oh! Karkat! I didn't think you were up yet... I'm cooking bacon and eggs." He turns back to the stove-top.

"...Uh huh." You mumble. "Is there any for, um, me?"

John turns back to glance at you over his shoulder. "Yeah, of course! Actually, all of it's for you, I'm having toast."

Your eyes widen in surprise at John's words. "Really!? It's all for me!?" You take a glance at the large amount of bacon and eggs in the fry-pan.

He smiles and nods. "Well we'll be travelling quite a bit, so it's best to eat a lot before we leave." He says.

"Wow, thanks dude." you say apreciatively. You sit down at the kitchen table and cross your arms patiently awaiting your food.

A few minutes later, a large plate of bacon and eggs is placed in front of you. Hungrily, you tuck in straight away.

The cruncy saltiness of the bacon hits your taste-buds and sends waves of pleasure throughout your mouth, the sweetness of the eggs adding a pleasent tang along with the salt.

It's pure heaven to you.

"You look like you're enjoying it a little too much there, Karkat..." John says, stiffling his laughter.

You blush in embarrassemnt and look away. "Shut up. It's just really good." You say.

John nods and you both go back to eating your food.

**~Time Skip- After Breakfast~**  
You had finished your breakfast and gathered your bags. John had done the same.

Wow. This is actually pretty thrilling. You never thought you'd have someone to travel with you.

"You ready?" John asks.

You nod at him. "Yes, I am. Lets get the fuck outta here!" You say, smirking.

He smirks right back at you, and so you both head out the door, John locks it behind you and himself, and walks down the hallway.

You follow him.

Hey, he's got a sexy way of walking, his hips sway sort of womanly. It's cute.

WOAH WAIT WHY ARE YOU THINKING THIS. SHUT UP BRAIN.

You defiantly don't like the way he sways his hips.

It's certainly _not_ cute, either.

And besides, he said he's not a homosexual.

You ignore your incoherent thoughts and continue following John.

"Hey John, do you know exactly which direction to go in?"You ask.

He stops and turns around to face you. "Yeah, I do, but it will take a while to get to Jyndabyne from where we are now. So just follow me, i know the way." he tells you.

"Yeah, I guess New Castle is a fair way from Jyndabyne, isn't it?" You say in a tired voice. John nods in agreement.

"Yes,it is, but that's only because neither of us have a car, isn't it, so we can't drive. But anyway, I do know that we will travel to Sydney first and get train tickets from Hornsby train station. We'll then catch the train from Hornsby to Canberra, and then the travel bus to Jyndabyne."

You smirk. "Wow. You really had this planned out, didn't you?" You say, impressed. "I go there for holidays sometimes." He says to you.

"Oh. Ok then." You reply.

**~Time Skip- In the Middle of the Highway~**

"How long have we been walking? It's taking fucking forever!" You grumble.

"Oh shut up Karkat. Quit complaining. We'll find somewhere to stop for the night!" john mumbles at you.

You are, literally, in the middle of fucking no where, and there are big dry mountains all around you and what looks like a dried up lake on the opposite side of the road. Not to mention it's almost dark and you're freezing and tired.

"Whatever." You grumble.

You walk for a what feels like forever but it really only a few minutes before you a glow in the distance.

"John, there's light over there." You point out the glow in the distance to John. "Oh yeah so there is. Maybe it's a caravan park?" He says to you.

You hope he's right.

But of course he's wrong.

"It's one of those stop-off places. Still, it's better than nothing." You mumble, sitting down on a stray bench. John nods and sits down next to you.

"It's not so bad, at least it has shelter." He says.

You both sigh.

"fuck I'm tired. Do you have sleeping bags?" You growl.

John freezes.

Oh no.

Oh fuck no.

Fuck fuck fuck no.

Dammit!

"YOU FUCKING FORGOT THE SLEEPING BAGS!?" You yell at him.

He flinches and nods in shame.

"Well what the fuck are we going to do now? It's freezing here, with no beds, no place warm, and it's going to rain, and you forgot the _sleeping bags_? Please, at least tell me you have bkankets?" You growl.

He sighs, "No, I'm sorry! I forgot ok? We'll just have to...improvise."

" 'Improvise'? What do you mean by that?" You scowl at him.

John turns his head away, "I mean w-we'll have to sleep togther to get warm." He whispers

You freeze this time.

**-END- **  
**Sorry for the cliffhanger, the weird one at that, but I wanted to post at least this chapter. **  
**I hope you have all heard about the SOPA incident going on, and if we lose this battle, we wont have any FanFiction . ANYTHING at all. **

**So, I thought I'd post this chapter before that. **

**I pray to god we win.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so hopefully I didn't keep you waiting as long as I did before. I'm sorry about that cliffhanger, too. **  
**[[Oh how fitting, I just put my headphones on and put my music on shuffle and now it's playing Horns Over Heels]]**

**Start~ John POV**

You stand there awkwardly, rubbing the back of your neck.

Really, it _was_ the only sollution if they were too not freeze to death in the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry Karkat, but it's the only way we'll keep warm..." You tell him.

He turns around in a frustrated manner, gripping his hair and tugging at it slightly.

"You. Stupid. Fuckass." He growls at you. "I will fucking kill you, I swear to god."

You grimmace and decide to check your bag again.

Oh. Well ok then so you _do _have a blanket after all.

But only one, though.

"Um Karkat?" You mutter. He turns to look at you, scowling.

"...Yes, John?" He says in mock sweetness.

Wow. You can _totally_ imagine him being the character Jack Torrance in the horror film The Shining.  
Hereeeeee's Johnny! ... well, Hereeeee's Karkat!

You inwardly smirk at your sillyness, but really now is not the time for such thoughts.

"It turns out I do have a blanket after all-" You start, but he cuts you off.

"Good then gimme one now- wait. _Blanket_? As in you only have _one_?" He growls again.

"Yes, Karkat I only have one, and since it is such a cold night, and it will only get colder, I think we might have to share.' You say quickly. He just stares at you, contemplating your words.

"..Share?" He says slowly. You nod. "_Share_?" He repeats again. You nod again. "SHARE?!" He growls darkly.

You flinch."Yes, I think that I said that."

"I think i'll be fine. I can withstand the cold. Besides, it's not even cold." Karkat scoffs.

At that precise moment, an ignorant gust of wind comes along and blows everyone's hair. You see Karkat shiver, goosebumps appearing all over his face.

"Haha you are _so going to be cold tonight_. " You laugh. He scowls at you again. "Fuck. Whatever, fine! I'll fucking _sleep _with you! HAPPY?" He yells, flailing his arms around in frustration.

Damn, that was cute.

Like, _really_ cute.

You squark inwardly.

Nope there is no way in hell you think anyone is cute. Especially not a super-ragey douche muffin.

_Never_.

Because obviously you're not a Homosexual. You still like girls! Boobs! Boobs boobs boobs! Jiggly wriggly boobies!

You grimmace; yeah you like boobs but _that_ was just unsightly.

"Um ok fine yeah whatever. I'll set it all up then."

You start to set everything up for the night ahead.

**-Once You Finish Setting Up-**

You have got to say you're thankful for bringing your pillow. It would have been hell to try and sleep on top of a bench without one; not to mention you'll be sharing a blanket on a bench _and_ a pillow with a grouchy runaway.

"Well, I'm done." You sigh. Karkat looks up. "That's so shitty." He mumbles.

You glare at him. "Well I'm sorry I don't have the respected resources to accomodate our needs in this particular situation.

He heaves a heavy sigh. "Fuck you, whatever." He says and stands up. He walks over to your shitty bed and plonks himself down, covering half the pillow.

"Hey, I have to sleep there too!" You say. He smirks and turns on his side. "Hop in then." He mutters.

You pout and climb in next to him. "This is so embarrassing..." You whisper, more to yourself than to the occupant beside you. "Shut up I know." You here Karkat whisper back from beside you.

An annoyed grunt comes from your side. "It's still cold, dammit. " Kakat grumbles from beside you. Sighing, you shift backwards until your backs are pressed flush together.

"Better?" You half squeak half mutter. "Yeah..." He replies.

Slowly, yet awkwardly, you both finally manage to drift off to sleep.

**-In The Morning-**

Warm. It's so...warm.

You snuggle closer and wrap your arms tighter around your source of heat. But you open your eyes when you realise that your heater is _breathing down your neck_. Literally.

You look infront of you and see nothing but skin.

You sit up.

And blush madly.

Wow. This you never expected.

Gray eyes, staring into your own, supporting a heavy blush beneath them.

"U-Um..." You stutter.  
"Hey uh...it would be sort of, um, nice if you were to stop stadling me. And could you please unwind your arms from around my neck too, if you don't mind?" Karkat whispered, blush getting heavier.

Oh great. Now you're _both_ blushing. And oh holy shit what an awkward position.

Squeaking madly, you jump off Karkat and slide off the bench the two of you had slept on all night. And into most of the next day.

Just how long was Karkat awake for? Wh ydidn't he wake you up sooner? The two of you are almost out of food completely, and should probably start to head off to your nearest town, which looked to be hundreds of miles away.

"Karkat, we should head off now. I'm guessing it's pretty late into the day, so we should try and get to a town before nightfall other wise we will run out of supplies." You say, as you pack everything up.

Karkat nods in agreement and helps you with the packing. A few minutes later, you start heading off in the direction of your destination. Karkat tagging along behind.

You start to head out of the rest-place, when a large Motorhome pulls in from the direction you guys came in.

Karkat and yourself pause and turn to look at the new comers.

The motorhome pulls up beside them.

"Need a lift, boys? Looks like you're stranded."

**~End~**

**Ok, sorry for yet another cliffhanger, and sorry for my bad writing in this one, I think I may have rushed it little bit. But anyway, I think we won against that SOPA thingy, so that is absoluetly fucking fantastic :) Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon.**

**Review if you want to**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello everybody, yet again I am sorry that I am late with this chapter; I had some problems occur at school, and at home, yet again, so...here it is finally! I'm so sorry for making you wait. **  
**Seriously; I am.**  
**Warnings: Slight Rose/Kanaya**

**Start~ John POV**

"Who the fuck are you?" Karkat growls. You turn to Karkat and hit him in the back of his head. "Don't be so rude." You say.

He growls at you and you chuckle. Turning to the nwecomer, you decide to ask their name first.

"So as my friend said, who are you exactly

You notice, after a few seconds of staring, that the person you are talking to to is infact a female. You didn't think she was a girl at first; you really truly did think she was a guy.

Wow you're so messed up.

Obviously it's girl. How could she not be? Just because she has short hair is no reason to think a lady is a boy. She looks like a nice sophisticated young lady, albeit a little on the gothic side, but still quite nice.

"My name is what you are asking for I'm guessing. Very well, I am Kanaya Maryam." She says, holding out a thin hand to you.

You shake her hand, and she offers to shake Karkat's hand; but he refuses of course.

"Hello! Nice to meet you. This is Karkat You point to Karkat and I'm John. Nice to meet you." you say to her.

"You said 'Nice to meet you' twice." She replies.

"Oh so I did. Haha" You chuckle.

"So what the fuck do you want? Can't you see we're busy going places here?" Karkat growls.

"Karkat shut the fuck up." You say; he's really getting on your nerves now.

"Fine." He grumbles.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you two would like to get a lift to where ever you need to go? By the looks of it, you're headed in the same dierction as I am, so it shouldn't be a problem." Kanaya says.

"Kanaya, hurry up and go! We need to find somewhere to park this huge thing!" A voice yells from the back of the Mobilehome.

"Hold on, please, I'm just conversing with these young men here." Kanaya replied to the girl.

"With some young men? What could you possibly want with them?" The girl yelled back. "Well, if you must know, I'm offering them a ride." Kanaya said.

"Urgh fine." The girl sighed, and everything went quiet again.

"So, are you saying you'll give us a lift?" You ask. "Yes that's right. Well hop in if you want, we'll take you to where you need to go."

"Haha, I guess we'll take you up on that offer then! Come on Karkat, lets get in." You say happily. Karkat glares at you, but follows you onto the mobilehome.

Wow. It's actually pretty nice. Like some interior decorator has come through and decided everything needed to be very fashionable.

"Wow, it's nice here! Looks amazing!" You say.

"Why thank you, I did it all myself." Kanaya says from the front of the mobilehome.

"Really? That's awesome. You're really good." You praise her.

Suddenly, a blonde girl comes up to you, she looks slightly gothic, like Kanaya. She's short hair with a headband.

"So who are you people?" She says.

"Well I'm John and this is Karkat." You tell her.

"Huh. Okay then. I'm Rose, and I'm guessing you already know Kanaya's name since she told it to you." Rose said.

"Yes that's correct."

"Oi dipshit, why the fuck are we here? And what the fuck is that?" Karkat growls, then points to something sleeping on bed.

It was curled up and resembled a cat.

Truthfully, you were not really sure if it was human or not.

"Yeah what is that?" You say nodding towards the lump on the bed.

Rose stiffles a laugh. "That's not a cat, if that's what you're thinking, but It certainly reminds you of one dosen't she? That's Nepeta, she's travelling with Kanaya and I." The girl explains.

"Er ok just what the fuck." Karkat mumbles. "Oh, so she's like one of those girls who is into neko-mimi?" You ask.

Rose shrugs. "I don't know; but just know this. When she wakes, and she gets to know you, she will want to roleplay with you. Also, she makes alot of cat-puns. Yes, I mean _ a lot_." She explains.

Well, you're just hoping she might not wake up for a while. She sounds like a weirdo.

"Ok. So, nice to meet you then, Rose!" You say. She smiles at you and goes to sit down on the bed next to Nepeta, picking up a nearby book.

You sit down on a seat, with another seat across from it; which Karkat sits in.

"Dude, I think we got on the loony bus." Karkat says. frowning. "Shut up, that's rude." You snap back at him.

He glares at you. "What's with you? You're suddenly all snappy and rude. Stop telling me to shut up!" Karkat growls.

He stands up and goes to move to the back of the mobilehome.

Suddenly you feel guilty as you watch him sit down in a corner cross his arms angrily and turn his head away.

Sighing, you stand up and go sit next to him.

And he ignores you. Completely.

"Hey, Karkat, I'm sorry." You say quietly.

Still ignoring you.

"Karkat?" You try again.

"You hear a sniffle.

"Karkat are you ok?" You reach out and poke his cheek. He slaps your hand away, and you feel a twinge of pain in your chest.

He sniffles again.

You lean forward trying to see his face, but you only catch a glimpse of a tear sliding down the side of his face.

"Oh god, Karkat I'm so sorry." You say quickly, personally you didn't think you being very rude.

"...You're turning out just like them." He sniffles.

"Like who?" You ask. "Like my family." He replies.

You frown. "What's wrong with that?" You ask in curiosity.

"I hate them. I hate my family. They're horrible to me. They're always rude to me, and I couldn't stand it any more. So I ran away. Then I came across you by accident and you were nice. I actually met a nice person. Someone who was nice to me. But then you started being a little rude, and thought maybe you were showing your true colors since you might be comfortable with me now or some shit like that. So please, dont turn out to be like my family."

He tells you, he's full on crying now.

You do the only thing that comes to mind.

You hug him, although it's on an awkward angle you do the best you can.

You wrap your arms around his thin frame and hug him close. He turns his head and cries into your shoulder. You stroke his hair, attempting to calm him.

"Shh, I'm sorry. Really, I am." You whisper to him.

"Thanks..." He says quietly. "Thanks for not being like them." He adds even more quietly.

You smile and continue stroking his head.

You both here shuffling and watch Rose as she gets off the bed and heads towards the front of the mobilehome.

You both watch as she walks up to Kanaya and places a kiss on her cheek. Kanaya very quickly turns away from the road to kiss Rose on the lips before turning back to make sure they don't crash.

Rose gives the other girl a hug and heads back to her spot on the bed, winking at Karkat and yourself as she sat down and picked her book up again.

Huh okay, so they're dating. I'm okay with that.

You look down and see Karkat...asleep.

Oh holy fuck he looks cute.

Nope you didn't think that. Haha, no way.

Never.

Okay maybe you did, but it was a one-off.

Although you have to admit he looks damn adorable right now, asleep in your arms like a little kid, his face not frowning, and dried tears staining his cheeks.

Fuck. Too cute.

**~~End~~**

**Ok wow. I actually pretty happy with this chapter. I'm also, yet again, apologizing for the super-lateness. IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I got caught up, then wrote two other fanfics, and now I can't concentrate on writing this part right here because of some shitty romance thing on tv. It's turned up to loud *puts headphones on and listens to Vocaloid (Gakupo- Nishiki no Mai). Ahhhhhh now to go post this! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here I am, with an update! I'm not sure how much you guys like this FanFic, but whatever. I just hope you find it enjoyable! **  
**No warnings I guess? Except for a little bit of Rose/Kanaya. I'm also positive things are going to get fluffier as time goes by. :P **  
**~~Start~~ Karkat POV**

Waking up was more embarrassing than Awkward. I mean, you basically _feel_ the blush that spread across both you faces. Well... you hoped that would be the case. You really want to see that blush again.

But neither of you are awake yet, well you are, but John's not. You dont want to wake him up though. He looks quite comfortable sleeping in your arms. Actually it was you in his arms, and you were quite comfy in his arms.

Besides, who were you to wake sleeping beuty? You let a small smile pass over your face, before you feel John stirring in his sleep.

You quickly shut your eyes and pretend to be John wakes, you hug him in around the middle.. God, lying on this other boys chest is so nice; you can feel his heart beeting and the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

You never want this moment to end. But like all good things do, it ends as John opens his eyes and you can feel him freeze. You keep your eyes shut tight in the hope of hoping John doesn't notice that you're awake.

After a few moments, you hear "Karkat I know you're awake." Come softly from John's mouth, like a whisper but not quite. Slowly you open your eyes. "How'd you know...?" You mumble into John's chest.

"You're eyes were strained. You had them shut on purpose." John replied. You chukcle. "Yeah you got, me fuckass." John laughs. "This...I don't know what to call it; I don't want to call it _gay_ , but I guess it's just for comfort oh dear lord what am I saying? I must be so confusing." John continues.

"No, I get what you mean. You don't have to try and explain this. I understand." You say. John smiles. "Heh, that's good. I'm glad you understand." He replies. You hear footsteps and look turn around. Kanaya walks up to you and stops in front of the two of you, her hand resting on her hip.

"Hey you two love-birds, we're going to take a stop off in a small town soon. We know it's probably off route to where you're going to, but we need to pick up a few friends. Ok?" She says. You frown, "How far off course are we?" You ask.

"A couple hundred miles, but it's okay, we will make it to your destination. You'll just have to put up with our group for a little." She explains. Oh boy... "What? We have to put up with more people!?" You yell.

"Karkat please be quiet, it's not that bad; besides, we get to meet new people!" You says enthusiastically. You turn back to John. "That's the reason. New people. It's going to get crowded in here." You grumble. He pouts and hugs your head. "It won't be that bad. I'll be here." He says.

You wan't to smile but at the same time you want nothing more than to reach up and kiss him. Your thoughts are really getting you carried away sometimes. It might be dangerous for your health. Nope, it defiantly is. Wow. John is defiantly going to be the death of you. Via cuteness overload, that's how.

"We'll be there in ten minuets, ok? Also, I'd appreciate it if you'd try to be nice. The people we're picking up are having a hard time at the moment. i don't feel that it's my place to tell you their story, but I'd like for you to not pry, ok?" Kanaya says quietly as though someone is listening in to their conversation.

You see John nod in understanding. "Oh ok. Karkat and I promise we wont be annoying. Isn't that right, Karkat?" He asks, looking down at you with those big puppy dog eyes. "Fine. I'll try to be nice." You say. Kanaya nods and turns back to sit down on a small two person couch. You notice Rose is driving, this time. Giving Kanaya a break from the wheel.

You climb out of John's arms and sit next to him instead. Both your hair is ruffled and messy. You pat your hair down to make it look more tameable. John does the same, except he has no hope in the world of making his hair at least try to look acceptable.

You both sit in silence, awaiting the arrival of some more newcomers. You wonder how many there will be. "Hey fuckass, who do you think these people are?" You ask. He gives it some thought before replying to you.

"Maybe, they killed someone and are on the run or something? Oh! Maybe, just maybe, they're like us! I don't really know, to be honest, but I bet they're awesome yet weird people.: John says. You smirk, "That was all off the top of your head wasn't it?" You say.

"Yeah it kinda was haha." John laughs. You smirk a little more before sighing and leaning back against the wall. John's smile lessens and he starts frowing. "Are you ok, Karkat?" He asks, worry laced through his voice.

"Yeah it's just... everything is so confusing now, and now I'm wondering who these people are, and I'm worried about my cousin's reaction to me running away and their reaction to...other things, I guess." You mumble.

John places a hand on your shoulder. "It'll be alright, try not to worry; you have me, right?" He says encouragingly, squeezing your shoulder. You smile a litlle. "Thanks John. I hope you're right." you say.

Suddenly, Rose screaches and the mobilehome jerks to a stop and John gets thrown forward from the force of the sudden halt.

Everything is thrown into confusion, Rose jumps out of the mobilehome mumbling 'shit shit shit' and Kanaya is thrown off her seat, her book loosing it's page as it falls and bounces across the room. And John's lips are on yours.

You both freeze in a moment of shock, everything drowned out; Rose's frantic kicking of the mobilehome, Kanaya rubbing her sides in pain from being thrown off her seat.

You notice John's lips are soft. Then you jump backwards as though someone placed a white-hot iron bar on your legs. You blush and look at John who is blushing more than you. Fucking goddamn he is co cute right now. John covers his mouth and and and waves his hand in front of his face.

"Oh my god Karkat I'm so sorry it was an accident please forgive me I'm sorry oh my god it was the veichle and oh dear lord I'm so sorry -" He rambles on and on for ages, giving you time to calm down. "JOHN! It's ok, it's fine please stop saying you're sorry!" You yell.

He shuts up fast and looks at you, a blush still covering his face. "W-Well, we'd better go see what all the fuss was about." He stutters. You nod and both of you brush yourself off and walk out of the mobilehome.

Rose was kicking the front of the veichle and glaring at a dead kangaroo on the road. You and John are trying your very best not to laugh, but laugh you do; and you do it hard. The both of you let forth an almight ruccus of laughter.

Kanaya walks out of the mobilehome to see what the confusion is. She places her hand over her mouth in attempt not to laugh or chuckle. Rose looks up and glares at everyone.

"Don't just stand there laughing like a bunch of maniacs, come here and help me drag this poor creature off the road!" Rose yells at everybody. Laughing, you help Rose get the animal off the road, before you all clamber back into the mobile home.

"Geez, something like this just had to happen while we are only 5 minutes away from our destination!" Rose grumbles. Kanaya walks over to Rose and kisses her cheek. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now let's get going. We can't keep them waiting forever." Kanaya says softly.

Rose smiles and gives Kanaya a peck on the lips before returning to the drivers seat. She starts the engine up again and they head off, the sights of a small village in sight.

"Well that was...eventfull." John says, sitting back down. You sit down too, just a little further from where John is. You kind of don't really want to sit near him anytime soon. It would be too embarrassing.

"Yeah, it sure was." You reply. You all sit in silence until Rose yells out, "Ok everyone we're here! Get ready to welcome our newbies."

You and John look up as Rose and Kanaya get out of the mobilehome. You can hear chatter outside, so far from what you can tell, you hear a girl, and a boy.

You wonder just what these people are like.

**~~End~~**

**Well, there it is folks! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Psh, who am I kidding; you loved that little kiss, even though it had almost no detail. I loved writing this chapter xD It was so much fun. My teacher literally thought I was doing my school work so she didn't check my work. Because if she had checked my work; she'd see this! xD Life is awesome sometimes. Not to mention there is a Homestuck meetup where I am in a few days and I'm getting my Eridan cosplay all ready haha :D **

**Peace Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone, here I am with the next chapter. I actually really love how this Fanfic is going; it's defiantly one of my favourites xD. Well I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! And yes; I know I was working on another small fic instead of this one, and I'm sorry about that but I just couldn't help it when the idea came to me: so sorry for this chapter not being posted in time, since I was...well you know doing other things :P So I will try and make this one longer than my other chapters! Also, I know you guys had to wait, but I had some wifi problems and therefore couldn't upload this.**

**Warnings: same old stuff I guess. ? **

**~~Start~~ John POV**

You stand up to look out of the window. There is a boy in a wheelchair, you can't see his face, but he has a very tall boy next to him. A very tall boy with very messy hair. But you cant complain, you have messy hair as well!

You watch Kanaya and Rose talk to the boys. They're still talking when a small grumbling sound comes from nearby and you almost leap a meter into the air. You turn around and notice the sleeping cat-girl-human waking up.

She rubs her eyes tiredly and- oh holy crap she really does resemble a cat. You stare at her for a little bit. Then she opens her eyes.

Wow, they're so pretty. They're green, a dark sort of green. You watch her for a bit, and she stares at you. Her eyes suddenly widen and she squeaks. "Kanaya! Kanaya! There's someone here!" She squeals. Kanaya runs in as you jump back from the cat girl.

Kanaya pauses before laughing. "Oh, Nepeta, don't worry! They're travelling with us now. Be friends with them!" She chuckles a little before leaving again. Nepeta tilts her head to the side and stares at you.

"What is your name?" She says, her voice is slightly high. "My name is John, and there is my travelling companion." You point at Karkat. Karkat grumbles and crosses his legs. Nepeta stares for a bit before blushing.

"Ok, whatefur, I'm going to go see who the ofurs talking to." she says before hurrying off to go see. Karkat frowns at you and you shrug back. "Did she just use cat puns in her sentence?" Karkat asks. "I guess so." You reply.

You watch as she jumps out of the Motorhome, going off to greet the others. She kinda cute...but in that 'Oh my, you're so adorable!' sort of cute. Like looking at a puppy- or in this case, a kitten. Karkat gets up and walks over to stare out the window.

"She's a fucking weirdo. I can't stand her already." He grumbles. "Oh come on, she can't be very annoying! I mean we don't even know anything about her yet!" You say. "Cat puns, fuckass, CAT PUNS." Karkat whispers, his voice lowered since Nepeta got back on the motorhome. "Fine. She's weird. But so are we, so who are we to judge?" You reply in a mick-sour voice.

Karkat shrugs. "Whatever, man." He says before turning around to go sit down again. Just as he turns, he comes face-to-face with Nepeta. He glares down at her and just stares back up at him. "I just want to make things clear, here. I won't efur date you." She says, staring straight into Karkat's eyes.

Karkat just stares, his mouth slightly ajar with confusion. "Um... what? I'm not going to date you..." He replies in confusion. even you are confused. This whole commotion is confusing! You feel a little jealous... but you don't know for sure.

"Jus as long as you know, if you efur want to date me- don't. I don't care how good looking you are." She says, frowning a little. Karkat stares down at her in confusion. She gives me a quick nod and walks away. Karkat and I are both left standing there in confusion. Karkat walks to the back of the motorhome and sits down.

Suddenly, you both realise just how hungry the both of you are. "God, I'm starving!" Karkat grumbles. You nod in agreement and walk to the front of the motorhome. You can see a coffee machine, but you somehow doubt it has anything in it. The people on this motorhome look like they prefer tea by a longshot. That's ok too, but you don't see a kettle anywhere. How do these people live!? What do they live on; take-away? Probably.

You hope we're going to be going to get food soon. You hear Karkat's stomach grumble and you know he feels the same. About the food, that is. Karkat turns to you, and says, "Hey I'm fucking hungry, what about you?" You shrug your shoulders and reply, "I'm starving. Want to ask Kanaya if we can hurry and get some food, takeaway would be nice right about now."

You and Karkat walk down the aisle of the motorhome, heading for the door. Just as you're about to get off, the doors open and Kanaya gets on. "Are you two going somewhere? Why don't you come meet our friends?" Kanaya says to us. You mentally sigh. Food is just going to have to wait.

"Cant we all get food first!?" Karkat growls. Wow. Nice going Karkat. Kanaya sends a disapproving glare to Karkat and then turns to me. "I suppose you would want food too, then?" She says. I nod sheepishly. Sighing, she walks back out of the motorhome. You hear her ask if anyone else is hungry. They all say yes, so thank god, you've been saved! What exactly did you need saving from? Probably just one of those minor personal problems people think could mean the end of the world for them, when in reality it's just a small thing like left your phone at home.

But whatever, you put that line of thought aside and focus on the task at hand- food. "Hey, Kanaya where will we be going for food?" You ask. She gives it some thought before answering, "I don't know, but we will stop off at a local food place and buy something there- foods on me, just so you know." She says smiling afterwards. "Oh you don't have to pay-!" You start to argue but Rose slaps a hand over your mouth. "John, shut up. When Kanaya says she wants to do something she will see it through to the end." Smirking, Rose slowly takes her hand off your mouth and proceeds to the very back of the motorhome. You can only stare in slight amusement as Kanaya just smiles at you before starting up the motorhome.

"Come on guys, you can get on now, no ones going to bite!" Rose yells through the window. Oh yeah, you had guests! You had completely forgotten. Karkat hadn't forgotten though, judging by the way he was suddenly wide-eyed and gawking at the tall person getting on the motorhome. Karkat slowly edges behind you and you frown at him. "Karkat what's wrong?" you say, he just stares at the newbie.

"G-Gamzee?" He says quietly. Gamzee stops and stares for a bit. "KarBro? Is that you, motherfucker?" He says in a sort of drunk-like voice. "Uh yeah...it's me." He says and comes out from hiding behind you, but only a little. "Man, I haven't seen you up and around town for a huge bit of time. Where you been, motherfucker?" Gamzee says. You just stand there. Everyone has seemingly forgotten you were there. You just decide it is best to listen into this conversation for now. "I ran away... and I'm guessing you did too. So...if you did then that would be Tavros you've left out there in the wheelchair?" Karkat says, smirking a little as he watches Gamzee's eyes widen a little and he turns around and jumps back off the motorhome.

Oh ok then, so Karkat already knows all these new people. You feel kind of left out. Just then, Gamzee comes in carrying this boy in his arms. The sides of this boys head are shaved and he has these big adorable eyes. His arms are wrapped around Gamzee's neck and he's blushing at having to be carried in. Gamzee places him on the couch off to the left of where you are standing. "Thanks Gamzee..." The boy whispers, Gamzee just smiles and ruffles the boys hair. "Oh, hey Karkat, I didn't see you here!" Tavros says happily. "Hey Tavros." Karkat says. "Still as grumpy as ever, aren't you Karkat?" Karkat glares. "I'm not fucking grumpy." He growls. Tavros smirks and watches as Gamzee drags in his wheelchair and places it in a space-holder above the couch.

Karkat goes to a small bed in the corner and lies down on it, sighing and closing his eyes. You guess he just wants to rest for it a bit, so you think it's best if you let him do that. You turn back to the newcomers. "Hello, my name is John." You say, in a slightly awkward voice. "Uh, hello." Tavros says, he reaches out his hand and you shake it. "Nice to meet you Tavros!" You say heartily. He just smiles and nods. "Good to meet you too, Gamzee." You say and you offer your hand for him to shake, but he fist-bumps you instead. You smile and turn to go sit down. Talking to people is just way too awkward for your liking.

You sit down on the end of the bed Karkat has decided to fall asleep on, you sit down carefully so as not to wake him up. You feel him shift, and a hand grabs your wrist. "John...is that you..?" He asks, his voice groggy with tiredness. "Yeah it's me, just go back to sleep, Kanaya still hasn't decided a nice place for us to eat." You say in a soft voice. "Can't we just stop off anywhere at all?" He says. You shake your head slightly, "I don't think Kanaya is the type of person to just eat _anywhere_." You say. Karkat 'hmphs' and rolls over. He mutters something but you don't quite catch it.

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you?" You say, bending down so you can hear him better. You notice his cheeks flush a little. "C-can you lie down...next to me? I'm cold." He says barely above a whisper. It's your turn for your cheeks to flush red. You didn't expect that of all things to come out of Karkat's mouth. You pause for a moment and decide to study Karkat. Oh dear, he looks quite cute right now. Hell, there is just no denying it now- he is freaking adorable. All curled up in the sheets of a bed that has no blanket. No wonder the poor boy is frozen. You smile and lie down beside him. He turns around so he is face to face you.

You are both blushing like crazy school girls- you especially because Karkat just _smiled at you_. And it was freaking _cute as fuck_. You have the crazy urge to kiss him, but you hold yourself back. Instead, you wrap your arms around him and hug him close to you- after all, he said he was cold. What better way to warm someone up than to hold them? Sharing body heat is the best way to warm up your body- and your heart. Karkat nuzzles into your chest and his hands grab at your shirt. You can feel his breath on your neck, but eventually it evens out and your realise he's fallen asleep. You do the same.

**~~Time Skip~~**

You feel something poking at your back. Prodding very gently, but getting harder each time. You slowly open your eyes and see Kanaya and Rose looking down at you. "Oh good, they're awake now. Rose, would you like to give them their food?" Kanaya says. Rose looks from Kanaya to you. "Only John is awake though." She says. "Does it matter? Karkat will get up if John gets up, and Karkat was the one who claimed he was hungry." She replies. Rose shrugs, and turns to look at you. "Get up the foods here, you guys were sleeping for ages." She says and hands you a heavy plastic bag.

You sit up and start going through the bag in excitement. Oh thank the lord there is nothing _Betty Crocker_ in here! You hear a grumbling from next to you and suddenly remember that you went to sleep with Karkat in your arms. You can't be bothered to be embarrassed though, you're too hungry for that. You gently try and wake Karkat tickling his nose. he sits upright really fast and wacks your hand. Rubbing his eyes, he then opens them. "Oh...shit sorry John I didn't mean to hit you." He says quickly. You chuckle. "Heh, that's ok. You didn't mean it." You say and you give him a quick hug.

He smiles and then notices the food filled plastic bag. "Ohhhh is that food?" He says, you can clearly see the stars in his eyes. You laugh and confirm that is indeed food. He grins and starts going through the bag at a wild pace. Clearly he is starving- the both of you are. You pull out a bottle of orange juice and a packet of chicken flavoured crackers. You start feasting on the crackers and juice. It's like heaven to be able to eat, at least that's what it feels like. You see Karkat munching on one of those packet-sandwiches that you can buy in the fridges of some cafes.

You have both finished a few of the packets of food that was bought before you notice a smaller box at the bottom of the plastic bag. Out of curiosity, you reach down and pull it out. Karkat watches as you pull out the box and turn it too see the label. Karkat and you freeze. You both then turn and stare at the two giggling girls up the front of the motorhome. Oh... _oh you little shits planned this didn't you_. You glare at Rose who mock glares back at you. "Did they just buy us..." Karkat begins. "Yes... yes they did." You say.

In unison you both whisper under your breaths, "Pocky..."

**~~End of Chapter 6~~**  
**Oh my God. This is so incredibly late! D: Thank you all for sticking with this fanfiction, I cannot believe I haven't updated it. I know I posted other fics, but I couldn't find any muse to write this, and then my stupid internet had problems and argh! So much shit happening. But anyway- yeah. Pocky. That's the big ending to this chapter. A freaking POCKY CLIFFHANGER. **

**"A Wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, hello all my lovelies! :D Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it.**

**Warnings: :3 Secret!**

**~~Start~~ Karkat POV**

You see John holding the red box of pocky and you instantly wonder why anyone would buy this. You know how it goes, two people each bite on the end of the pocky stick and slowly their lips connect in a sweet kiss. At least, that's how it goes in your romcoms. You slowly reach your hand out for the pocky box, and John lets you slip it through his fingers. You take the box in your hand and stare at it. You...feel like you want to take one out of the box and ask John if he wants to play the pocky game with you, but you know he wouldn't want that. Slowly, you open the box and and take out a piece of the sticks of pocky.

You glance up at John and he's looking at you with those big blue eyes of his. You blush and look back down at the pocky stick. You put the end of the pocky stick in your mouth and look up at John, you can see him staring at you, biting his lip. You smirk a tiny bit and watch as his gaze moves from you to the pocky in your mouth. He gives you this look as if asking for permission from you. You nod slightly and he closes in and puts his mouth on the other end of your pocky stick.

You're blushing super hard, but really you cant give a damn because John's lips are about 2 millimeters from yours and you cant help but to just lean in and place your lips upon his. You can feel him tense slightly but he doesn't pull away. Instead, he kisses you back and you can feel all your emotions just bundling up into a little ball and exploding into the kiss. You slowly place your hand on the back of his neck and kiss him a little harder, he weaves his arms around your waist and turns his head to kiss you at a different angle.

Slowly, you both break away for air. You're both flushed a deep red and panting slightly. John buries his face in your chest and sighs. "I'm... I'm still not a homosexual..." John said quietly. You laugh a little bit and wrap your arms around him. "Well did you ever stop and think that maybe your bi?" You say. He pauses and looks up at you. "Oh, I never thought of that!" He says and face-palms. You chuckle and hold him close to you. "Does this mean that we, uh... are going out now?" You ask quietly. He says nothing at first then nods slowly. "Yeah, I guess it does." He says and you can feel his arms tighten around you.

"Hey you two love-birds back there, find a place to hold onto something tight, we're going to take a short-cut to a town about 20 miles from here. It gets rough on this road so strap yourselves in tight." You hear Rose yell from up the front of the motor-home. "Whatever." You say back, just loud enough for her to hear. You and John decide to just stay where you are, since it seems safe enough. Neither of you really think the road is as bad as Rose makes it out to be. You lean into John and lean your head on his feel the motor-home start to jerk around and you instantly regret not securing yourselves more, it is one hell of a bumpy road.

"Ergh, this is bumpier than I thought it would be." John says as he clings to you. "It's too fucking bumpy. why cant some stupid goddamn workers get this road under control?" You growl. You see Rose slowly making her way down the isle of the motor-home, getting thrown back and forth, she slumps down beside the two of you and say, "This is a short-cut that isn't meant to be a short-cut. It used to go down to some old coal mines, but people found it a longer way back to town than the normal route so they made a secret road straight from the mines to the nearest town. It cut their travel in half my at least 76 kilometers. It's not used anymore since it's too dangerous." Rose explains.

"Then why the hell are we on this road if it is dangerous?" Gamzee says from up the back, he probably overheard Rose's explanation. "It's quicker." She says simply. "I hope it's all motherfucking safe and all, I don't wan't Tav to get hurt." He said, you take a glance in the back to see him wrapping an arm around Tavros and kissing his cheek. Tavros appears to be very flushed, at least that's what you think but you cant tell with all the bumping around happening inside the motor-home. You turn to look at Rose and you see her eyebrows creased together in a small frown. "You're worried." You say softly.

She turns and looks at you. "I am not." She says stubbornly.

"Yes you are."

"Are not."

"Are too."

" Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT."

"ARE T-"

"Will you two please be quiet I cannot concentrate on my driving with you two arguing like that!" Kanaya interjects "And Rose, stumble your way back up here and quit lying to Karkat." Kanaya adds a little more soft than before. Rose sighs, "Yes Karkat, I am worried. This road is incredibly dangerous, and if we broke down it would be hell to walk to the next town." Rose says. You frown and look at John. "I hope we don't brake down..." You whisper. John had fallen asleep in your arms, and by god you didn't want to wake him. That would be mean, everyone loves sleep after all.

The motor-home continues it's bumping along the road. As you stare out the window, you feel John wrap his arms around your neck. "Hey... Karkat," He says tiredly "You know, I think I might just be in lo-!" A sudden jerking of the motor-home cuts off John as the tires squeal in protest of having the breaks put on too quickly. "What the fuck-!" You say as the motor-home lurches forward again, and you're thrown forward, squishing John. "Ouch!" You hear John say, you scramble to get up off the boy at the same time that a funny sensation goes through your body, and when you register what it is, it's too late.

The motor-home tips up and crashes down on the ground, you figure you must be on some sort of slope downwards since the motor-home is rolling. You're been thrown about and have lost track of John. You hear screaming coming from everybody, but it doesn't register in your brain, since you cant hear properly over the sound of your own voice. You can feel sharp pains in your side and on other numerous parts of your body. Your body is aching all over and your head feels like it is ready to split open at any moment.

A particularly hard jab to your head sends you into a world of dizziness and you can't think straight. Suddenly, everything is black. All the sounds have been drowned out and there is nothing.

~Rose POV~

Your leg is hurting really bad, and you can feel cuts all over yourself. You hear whimpering coming from somewhere around you, and you open your eyes. You immediately have to squint them to see through the dust that is yet to settle. You try to sit up, the vehicle has stopped moving, but the pain in your leg is too great. You try to slide yourself along the ground in the direction of the noise. You can feel bits of glass crunching under your hand and cutting your palm. It hurts, a lot, but you make your way along the floor anyway.

Your hand comes to rest upon something warm and soft, and you can tell it's a person. "A-are you ok?" You say, hoping they can answer you. You feel a hand grab your wrist, and someone mutter help. You cant quite recognize the voice straight away but you move your hand up their arm and to their face, trying to find out who this person is. You can feel warm fluid on a part of their body, but it's only slight. You know it's blood, it's the only warm fluid around.

You grab the person by the shoulders, and start pulling them. You don't know which direction to go in, but you choose any random one. Anywhere is better than here. You manage to pull the person to the side of the vehicle, the glass is cutting your hands and legs, but you don't care. Suddenly, something grabs your arm, and you let out a slight shriek. "R-Rose, is that you?" You recognize the voice as John. "John, help. We need to find the exit. We need to find a way out of here." You say as calmly as you can.

"Rose listen to me, I've already got Gamzee and Tavros out, I just need to get you, Kanaya, and Karkat out." John says in a very serious voice. "You're alright...?" You say, you're slightly dizzy. "Yeah I'm fine, a little cut up, but fine. Who've you got with you?" John replies. "I-I don't know." You say, you try to see John through the smoke, but you can only make out a slight haze of his face. He grabs your hand and pulls you up, and takes you through some wreckage and not before long a bright shine comes through your eyes and you can see daylight again.

He lets you fall down on the ground and runs back inside to get the others. You sit there crying a little, praying for everyone to be all-right. A few minuets later you see John jump through the wreckage, Kanaya in his arms. You smile happily for a moment and then stumble over to help her. She's unconscious and a bit bloodied, but she looks fine. You smile and let the tears roll down your cheek, your mind is going hazy from the smoke, and you cough every now and again. You place your hand on Kanaya's cheek and whisper sweet nothings, and words of safety.

You can hear John helping out more people, you feel around in your pocket, and realize your phone is still zipped up in there. You pray to whatever God's are out there that your phone is ok, and will get a signal. You pull out the light pink cellphone and flip it open. You have a few bars of signal, and you immediately dial 000. You hear a lady answer you.

"This is the Emergency Line how may we help you?"

"Uh- there's been-been acci-dent..."

"An accident? Where is your location, may we ask?"

"I-I don't know- it's somewhere near an old mine- it's the road that was closed off a couple years ago!"

"Hmm that's a dangerous road. I'll send an ambulance up to you guys."

"T-Thanks..."

You turn the phone off and let it slip from your fingers. You hold Kanaya close to you as you hear John stumbling around, he stumbles over to you. "I can't find Karkat!" He says, you can see he's about to start panicking, and you can easily see that in his eyes. "Don't worry John- everyone will be fine!" You say, he looks back over his shoulder at the motor-home, you see a tear slide down his face. "Karkat..." You hear him whisper under his breath. You reach out and grab his hand. "Everything will be absolutely alright! Please stop worrying you're making me worry even more now, and worry will not help nor solve anything!" Just as you finish saying your sentence, you hear the sounds of the siren in the distance, and you know the ambulance has arrived finally.

You close your eyes and try to sleep, knowing that the people will help you out now, and everything is going to be alright.

~End of Rose POV~

~Start of John POV~

Your hands are hurting like crazy, and not only your hands but your heart is also in pain. Worry has taken over you, and you can feel yourself crying. Gamzee is unconscious, but Tavros is awake now. You're in the hospital, your hands are bandaged and you've got a few stitches in multiple places over your body but nothing internal, or any major damage. You haven't heard anything from Rose or Kanaya yet. You sure do hope they're ok. Karkat is making you worry the most, you don't know how he is doing, and you didn't see who pulled him from the wreckage. You don't even know what ward he is in.

You're sitting in a chair beside Gamzee and Tavros's bed, you have your head resting on the back of the chair. Tavros's head resting on the bed-sheets of the bed, sleeping lightly. Suddenly the doctor walks in and sees you. "Ah yes, I thought you might be in here." She says happily, her long messy black hair swirling about her, drooping down to her waistline. She suddenly sees that you're worried and she stops looking happy. "I know you're worried, but I can't give you any information yet, as I don't know myself. I wish I could be of help." She says, a forlorn look on her face.

You sigh and droop your head. "Do you have at least a little bit of news?" You say quietly. She sits down next to you. "I'm sorry. I really don't know anything- actually I'm not even assigned to be your nurse, I was really only popping in to say hi to you, John.I mean, fancy meeting here." She says, a caring smile on her face. You look up at her, "What do you mean? How do you know me?" You say, you're now highly confused. She lets out a small giggle. "Silly, can't you remember me?" She says. You look at her for a minute before you remember everything.

"Jade! Oh my god, I didn't recognize you, how have you been?" You say, you would normally be happier, but your friends lives are more important than the good old family reunion. She gives you a hug, "Oh I've been fine. I can see you haven't been keeping fine, but... I hope everything goes alright." She says. You nod, and Jade messes up your already messy hair. "So have you found anyone special yet?" She winks at you and you turn a bright shade of red. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." You say. Jade smiles and looks over to the bed Gamzee is on. "Is he your boyfriend?" Jade says in a quiet voice.

You shake your head as quick as you can. "Oh? Then is it him?" Jade points to Tavros, who's still dozing lightly. You shake your head, yet again. Jade frowns lightly. "So you have no one?" She asks. You blush, "No, no, I do have someone...and how'd you know I would have I boyfriend instead of a girlfriend?" You whisper. "Girls intuition." She says, she then goes to say something but stops when the door to the ward opens once again.

"Ms Harley please go back to your patient, I need to speak with young Mr Egbert, and Mr Nitram for a moment thank you." Jade bows and hug you good-bye before hurrying back to the ward she's supposed to be working in.

"Now, Mr Egbert, we have some good and bad news." The nurse says, only addressing John as she can see that Gamzee is asleep. The nurse was only a young girl, she had long hair wildly placed everywhere, she had kind- but creepy- look about her. Her name-tag read 'Aradia'. "Would you like the good or bad news first?" She said. "How bad is the bad news?" You ask worriedly. "Bad." She replies softly. You put your head in your hands and let out a puff of air you didn't know you'd been holding. "Oh..." You say under your breath. "Well then I'd like to hear the good news first please..." You whisper. "Very well." Nurse Aradia says, "Your friends, by the following names, Rose, Kanaya, Gamzee and Nepeta, are all in good health, although they will be sore in various parts of their body for a few weeks at the most. Karkat, although in bad condition, will live- but his healing process will take a while."

You sigh in happiness at finally knowing your boyfriend is ok, damaged, but ok- "W-what is the bad news?" You choke out. Aradia gives you an apologetic look, and places a hand on your shoulder. "Sir you may need to take a seat, this might be a big deal for you, but please try to remain calm..."

You let her ease you into a chair before you let your head droop. "...Give me the bad news." You say. She swallows before replying, "Your friend, the dark haired one- Ms Maryam, she has... I'm sorry, but she has ot survived the crash. We are unsure if your friend, Ms Lalonde, will ever recover- I mean don't physically, I mean mentally. She wouldn't leave Ms Maryam's side the entire time and we literally had to pry her away from your friend. I'm so sorry, you probably were not ready for the details."

She stops talking as she looks at you. You feel hot tears sliding down your face, dripping onto your shirt. You hope to whatever is out there that this is not happening. You can hope with all your might, but you know that hope alone never makes reality fake, and the fake reality. You being to break out in racking sobs, Tavros awakes and looks at you.

"Huh? What's going on...?" He says groggily, rubbing his eyes on the back of his hand. "John? Are you ok?" He wheels himself over to you and drapes an arm around your shoulder in an act of comfort. "Nurse Aradia? What's going on, I'm confused?" Tavros asks just above a whisper. You manage to choke out a few words. "K-Kanaya's dead..." You whimper before breaking out in silent sobs again. Tavros looks at you with a shocked face. "No...This isn't happening. Is Rose ok!? Does she know!?" He starts asking questions, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

You look at Tavros, but you can't see him trough the tears in your eyes. "S-Someone needs to go get Rose-" Tavros says quickly, "She must be with a friend right now, John, you're the only one who can right now- I'm in a wheelchair, with more damage than I already had- so you have to go look after Rose! Please John." He says. You wipe the tears from your eyes and stand up. You must go get Rose. You head towards the door and open it, you turn left and sprint down the hallway. On your way you crash through people and objects, your eyes are hazy from the tears.

As you round a corner you see Rose sitting in a visitors seat, her foot is tapping under the stress, her fingers strumming on her knees. You rush over to her and hug her. "Rose, calm down, please try to remain calm." You say, your tears trickling down your face and dripping onto her skull-imprinted shirt. "John? Have you got any news?! No one will tell me how Kanaya is doing! Is she ok? Please John I must know!" She says frantically. She turns her head to look at you, she finally notices you're crying. "No..."She says softly at first, before breaking into sobs. She starts thrashing around, her whispers of 'no' soon turning into desperate yelling.

It makes you cry even more when you have to watch as the doctors and nurses have to wrestle her too the ground to contain her violence, you have to close your eyes as you watch them sedate her. You open your eyes when you hear her screams start to fall silent. You watch as she gets lifted up and taken to one of the wards. You know then and there just how bad the toll of Kanaya's death was on her, and how bad this will affect Rose in the future. You know she will never recover, and the great feeling of sadness only strengthens as you realize this is probably the last time you will ever see Rose again, and that was the last conversation you will probably ever have with her- if you could even call it a conversation.

You sit there in silence, your eyes dead of any life. You want to see Karkat right now. You want Kanaya to come back. You want everyone to be well, to be safe. You want... You want everything to go back to normal.

But what's done is done- and nothing can change what's already happened.

**~End of Chapter 7~**

_**Edit: /April 24 2015- I realize there are mistakes (I think) and I corrected the ones I saw in this chapter, sorry about late update, also, when I originally made this fanfiction, I had killed Gamzee AND Tavros off, but then I realized too late, that we didn't really know them well enough in this fanfic to have done that, and although it may have hurt since they were still characters most of us liked, the impact would not have been of the greatest caliber/**_

**I am so sorry. I was fine writing the first part but I was dying while writing Rose's POV. And John's POV. This update is so late due to so much shit happening, and maybe a lot of talking with an awesome internet anon, but yeah- real life shit as well. Hope you all stuck with me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys, I am so sorry about doing that to Kanaya and Rose! It had me in tears as well, it hurt me on the inside to do that to them D: I truly am sorry, but this fic needed a little spice. I AM ALSO SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE WAIT I MADE YOU GUYS HAVE TO SIT THROUGH SO THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**PS- Kanaya is my baby, my love, my everything, so it literally killed me to do that to her, and I'm thinking of making a short one-shot for her and Rose to make myself feel a little better over what I did.**

**Warnings: I don't know yaoi I guess and also GAMTAV**

**~Start~ Tavros POV**

**You cannot believe it, this is terrible. You can feel the overwhelming sadness take over, and a huge heaviness hanging in the air. You wish someone would brake the silence already, the atmosphere is becoming awkward, as if it wasn't already. Maybe you're just in one of those really bad dreams, and that you'll wake up soon if you pinch yourself. You'd better pinch yourself to make sure-**

**"Ow!" You gasp as you pinch yourself. Nope, it's not a bad dream, it's a bad reality. A hand lays itself on your shoulder, and you turn the owner of that hand. Gamzee, his face different to usual, more... normal, rather than high. His face only makes the fact that Kanaya is dead all the more worse. The heavy feeling in the air only feels worse now. It feels suffocating. **

**Slowly, Gamzee wraps his arms around you shoulder and leans his head into your shoulder. He mumbles something against your shoulder, although you don't quite catch what he said. **

**"...What?" You say rather quietly, moving your hand up to place it on his arm. Something small and wet drips onto your shoulder and you can tell he's crying. "I remember all the times she'd chase me with her plastic chainsaw when we were younger... mostly because I accidentally killed her pet fish though. " **

**Gamzee chokes out a sad laugh. You try to hold in your own tears, but nothing is working and soon the small droplets start to stream down your face and all you can do is hold in your sobs; which is proving to be difficult. It hurts to hold them back.**

**You slowly reach up and grip onto Gamzee's arm for some comfort. Gamzee leans down and kisses the top of your head and leans his head on yours and lets out a small sigh. You both stay like that for a few minutes before the nurse comes to the door, giving a small knock before coming in.**

**"Your friend is here to see you." She says, making way for the small cat-like girl. From the corner of your eye you see John look up and say, "Nepeta... You're ok." , quietly. She nods and sits down on the edge of your bed. Her eyes red, presumably from crying. She has bandages wrapped around her arms and a large white medical patch* across her left cheek.**

**"I heard what happened..." She sniffles. "T-they were both so kind, I never would have thought anything like this would have happened. My arms... hurt." She says the last line softly, as if it was just a passing thought she had. **

**John gets up and walks over to Nepeta, he gently runs his fingers along the bandages. "How did you even get these injuries? On both your arms?" He says, frowning a little. **

**"I think I put them up in front of me when we crashed. I'm not too sure how but I think I went through the window, because when I woke up I could see the wreckage at least 10 meters from where I was. My arms were really badly cut up and a shard was in my cheek." She lifts her hand up and touches the medical patch.**

**You watch as John leans down and hugs her, and her burying her face in John's neck. Although you hate what has happened, you're also glad that not everyone is dead. You, and the others, haven't heard anything from Karkat yet, though. You decide to ask Nepeta if she has heard anything from Karkat yet. **

**"Hey, Nepeta. Have you heard anything of Karkat's condition yet? We still dont know." You ask quietly. **

**Nepeta looks up at you and John has a hopeful expression on his face. "Yes, I was just in with him before. He's relatively fine, but his still pretty banged up. Just a broken arm, I think. I only saw them on my way here. I had to go past the operating room, and I saw him and they were working on his arm. Aside from that I didn't see any other damage." She replies.**

**You watch as John starts crying and saying, 'Thank God, Thank God!'. Gamzee lifts his head and asks if anyone would like any drinks. He collects everyone's orders then leaves the room to collect the beverages. You sit up in your hospital bed and look around. The whiteness of the room is unnerving. But that's how it is with every hospital. You're glad that Gamzee is ok, he got nothing more than a few scratches, same with you. You feel like you shouldn't have been this lucky, that maybe some injuries of your own would have atoned for Kanaya.**

**Gamzee comes back five minutes later with the drinks in a cardboard box to help him hold them all. He hands everyone their drinks, then hands yours to you along with a kiss on the cheek. You thank him and take a sip of the fizzy drink. Gamzee had, of course, gotten himself faygo, but how he got it makes you wonder since this country didn't have any faygo, and when you found some it was normally in those stores where everything is from other countries. **

**John suddenly stands up. "I'm going to check in on Karkat." He says quietly, waving good bye to you and the others and exiting the room. You reach over and grip Gamzee's hand, Nepeta had curled herself into a ball on the end of your bed and was sipping gently at her choc-mint oak.**

**~POV change~ John POV**

**You walk around the corridors for a few minutes hoping to run into a nurse or staff assistant. Finally at long last one walks out of a nearby ward. You reach out and grab them by the shoulder. "Excuse can you help me find my friend? I'm not sure what ward he's in." You ask the small Asian nurse, who's name-tag reads "Damara". **

**She replies to you in a heavy Japanese accent, and you can only just make-out her words. "What's is he in here for?" She asks. **

**"W-we were in a car accident..." You say to her, and she nods and flips through her clipboard.**

**"Hmm, the one with the busted arm? He should be right down there, left at the first turn three doors down to the right. He should be waking up soon, he's still under Anesthesia right now." She points behind her. **

**You thank her and walk to where she told you to Karkat was located. You finally come to the door and you look through the little window located there. You of course cant see much except the ends of beds because Australia feels the need to to hide it's patients behind walls, but the operating rooms are there for viewing*. **

**You slowly push open the door open and shuffle inside. It's a one-bed room, the type of room for the patients who prefer to not have company. You walk further inside the room and look at Karkat, still knocked out from the operation he had earlier. The blankets are pulled right up to under his chin, and he looks so peaceful and you feel the need to cry because he doesn't know about everything that has happened, and you wonder if he even knows what's going on right now. **

**You sit in a chair that is placed beside his bed. You don't want to lean on the bed because you fear it might cause him pain. You know his arm must be sore, Nepeta had said they were operating on it. You wonder how many stitches he'll have, what color will the cast be, does it hurt a lot or a little? You reach over to Karkat's face and gently run your finger along his cheekbones.**

**You wait for about half an hour before Karkat finally starts to stir and wake. Still groggy from the drug used to knock him out. His face contorts a little before his eyes slide open. You smile a little knowing that he is awake now. You so badly want to hug him tight right now, that will probably hurt his arm. **

**~POV change~ Karkat POV**

**You open your eyes and the light is blinding. You wonder where you are at first but then you clue in that you're probably in a hospital. You remember an intense pain in your left arm, but it's not so bad now and really only hurts just below your shoulder. You dont want to move in-case it makes your whole arm hurt. You turn to look beside you and you're greeted with John's red face, red from crying by the looks of it. **

**"Don't...cry. I'm ok." You say, but your voiced is rasped, it doesn't hurt to talk, just sounds weird and croaky. You watch John's face sadden.**

**"Uh, it's not really...you. Nepeta said you were alright before, so I've been...doing ok." John says, looking everywhere in the room but at you.**

**You frown a little, "Then what is making you cry?" You ask.**

**"Kanaya is...gone. Rose is... mentally gone. If you understand what I.. I mean." John says quietly, his eyes filling with tears, but they dont fall.**

**Your eyes widen, but no tears come. You're too shocked by the sudden news that your brain cant really process it all at once, and you feel that later you're going to cry, and you decide John will be the only one to see that. The doctor comes in at that exact moment, and walks straight over to the bed.**

**He puts a small cup-like thing on the table beside your bed. You and John look at it, trying to figure out what it was for. It certainly didn't look like a cup, hell, it didn't even stand up, it just sort of rolled around. The doctor turns to you, glancing at John only very briefly. **

**"That," He points to the cup thing, "you will need to put on your arm tomorrow morning, and then you're free to go. As are your friends by the looks of it." He says as he goes through his clipboard. "I'm sorry for your loss..." He says, and leaves. **

**You and John just sit there in confusion. "So you just had an operation and now you're free to go so soon? How do you even fix a broken arm that fast." John says.**

**"Better question is how does that thing even fit on my arm?" You ask, staring at it like it was an alien object. **

**"Guess we'll find out tomorrow." John says. "We should get some sleep soon, or at least, I should. It is like 1am or something. I'm sure of it." **

**John leans over the bed and gives you a light kiss on your lips and you press back gently. You try and shuffle to the side of the bed closest to him, even if it would hurt your arm to do so. You just want to be close to John right now, as close as you can get. As you start to shuffle you stop suddenly. Your arm really doesn't hurt at all, only below your shoulder. Maybe that's where the anesthetic stopped working. You frown. Something's not right.**

**"John!" You squeak. **

**John's head snaps up and a worried look covers his face. "What's wrong?" He asks hurriedly. **

**"C-can you poke my broken arm for me?" You say, frowning.**

**"Why?" John replies. **

**"Please just do it, I need to know if my suspicions are correct. It's my left arm." You say, panicking slightly.**

**John stands up and leans over your bed, to poke your arm. You shut your eyes waiting for the feeling of John's finger poke you. Nothing. Except John jerking his hand back. You open your eyes and see him frowning with wide eyes. Dread comes over you.**

**"It's... not there is it..." You say, watching him nod.**

**"They amputated it. Your arm must have been really broken for them to have done that..." John says, cringing and sitting back down.**

**Well at least you know how to put that cup-thing on now. You decide to sit up in bed, since it's clearly not going to be hurting my arm any time soon. You reach out with your right arm and hook it around John's neck before leaning over the side of the bed and giving him kiss, starting off slow then deepening. You rest your head against his forehead and you both breathe in each other's breath. He one-arm hugs you around the waist. **

**"What are we going to do now?" You ask under your breath. **

**"We'll figure something out tomorrow, as for now, let's get some sleep." John replies, pushing you back down into your bed before settling into the chair beside you.**

**He rests his head on your bed and with your right hand you stroke his hair until you hear his breaths even out and he's fallen asleep. You slowly start to drift off to sleep, wondering what your life is going to be like from now on, and how having only one arm is going to affect it. You decide these things can wait until tomorrow.**

**~End of chapter 8~**

***1- medical patch- a sort of square like band-aid normally used for stuff such as larger than normal injuries.**

***2- the viewing of the operation rooms: I was at a hospital here in Australia and I walked past the operating room and I could see inside and literally was watching this dude having open-heart surgery.**

**OK guys, This update is literally almost a year overdue. I wont even lie, I was lazy, lost my muse, entered new fandoms, did too much cosplay stuff. Worked on small one-shots for other series and what not. I apologize deeply, but I am getting back into this now (hopefully). **

**Thank you everyone who stuck with this, thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry about killing Kanaya and then doing that to Rose. Now we have amputee Karkat. I honestly had forgotten I had Nep in this story so I had to quickly redo this entire chapter. I finished 97% of this in one night. I started at about 10pm and it is literally 3:05am as I'm writing this sentence. I started the chapter ages ago and got the the part where Gamzee wrapped his around Tavros then didn't write a thing since August last year. **

**This was also way too short, and for that I also apologize.**

**Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As I stated before, I haven't given up on this fanfiction, but updates are spaced very far apart, even more so now that exams are coming up. So now I have started working on the next chapter, chapter 9! This might or might not get better from here on. I cant promise anything, but I can say that I swear I wont kill any characters. Or maybe I will. To be honest I haven't decided yet. Well, just continue reading. Here's a bit of Nepeta.**

**/!/ Also, I have changed the writing style for this one as I find it a lot easier than writing in the previous style. I hope it doesn't come as a bother to you!/**

**~Start~ Nepeta POV**

What am I going to do now? Kanaya's gone, and Rose as well pretty much. They were like family to me, they practically were my family. We're just not blood-related. But I have no-where to go now. Kanaya and Rose had always let me stay with them, since I was kid. That's was 8 years ago! I ran away from home and they took me in. My parents never even looked for me, they just didn't care. Back then I was incredibly depressed, and it hurt worse when no one ever looked for me. I mean, I got over most of it, eventually, but it took a few years. Why? Why does this happen to me? My old best friend was the only one who was ever there for me before Kanaya and Rose, and it hurt me to leave him behind. I miss him terribly. Wiping at my eyes, I dry the tears that were falling from my cheeks. Why is it that i'm not hurt? A few bumps and scratches? A cut? Why is that all I got? Why couldn't I have lost a limb, or something? Why couldn't I have been the one to die? Nothing will compensate for Kanaya. At least Rose is alive, but she will never be the same again.

Standing up, I walk over to the vending machine, checking my pockets for coins or a note. Nothing. I didn't think so. I'm so thirsty, my throat is parched and it hurts from crying. I go up to the nurse in the front office and ask where I can get a free glass of water. She points to one of those little water machine things that have the plastic white cups and it reminds me of the dentist. I finish the water and chuck the cup in the trash. I feel like sleeping, or maybe watching a bit of TV, anything to take my mind off what has happened. I go to the lobby, there's no one in there and the TV is turned on, the volume on it is low. I lie down on one of the soft reds velvet couches, curling up and blankly staring at the TV screen. I try to concentrate on the screen itself, one of the nurses come over and offer me a blanket. I curl up and try to sleep. I think of all my favorite things to get me to fall asleep, but it doesn't work very well. It takes a while but eventually I drift into a light sleep.

~Dave POV*~

A bunch of patients came in recently, apparently as group. Some sort of accident. I just got assigned check up duty, they're being released tomorrow, I think. This is the third time this week I've come into the hospital and been mistaken as a doctor. It's because my brother works here. How he even became I doctor I have no clue. He has no skill except sword work. I should know, I have first hand experience. I used to think I looked up to him, but then I got to High School and realized just how much of a good brother he wasn't. It's easier living with him now that I'm older. I can go out places without him, it's easier to avoid him and his damned puppets. I sometimes wonder why Child Services never came and took me from him, it was so clear he shouldn't be looking after Children.

Picking up my schedule, I check to see who my supposed next patient is. I just go with the flow now, pretending to be my brother is a lot more fun than having to go and get my brain checked. really it's my mental health, but it sounds cooler in my head saying 'gotta go get my brain checked'. I hate not being able to think normally, do things like a normal person, but at least I can get some enjoyment out of hospital trips. I go to the storeroom located next to the main office, and I grab a doctors coat from the stand. I check my schedule to see where I'm supposed to go. Ah, this shouldn't be too hard, it's really is just checking up on them. Sighing, I head off in the direction of their ward.

I take a deep breath and gently open the door, quickly taking in the sight before me. Everyone looks very upset, but I suppose they would be after what happened to them. I quickly walk to the bed to check up on the patients. They look fine, but probably emotionally unstable; they did just lose their friend after all. Or friends? Who knows. I at least better not try to sound insensitive. I cant say I fully know what it's like to lose someone like this, I did lose someone, but I was too young to remember it so it wasn't really ever 'painful' just a little sad to think I could have grown up a bit different.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Strider, and I shall be your stand in doctor for Dr. Strider." I internally facepalm. Wow, way to fuck it up douche-bag, now they're REALLY going to think I'm an insensitive prick! Good going, idiot. I'm the worst.

"Sorry... I mean, I'm just kinda, you know, filling in for my brother, you see..." Now I look like fucking idiot! What am I doing to myself!? "Damn it, I suck at this I'm so sorry, I'll get out of your way."

I turn around and make a beeline for the door before a hand stops me. It's the boy with blue eyes who was beside the bed. "Y-yeah?" Great! I stuttered! Now I feel like a fool.

"Are you ok? You dont look so good." The boy asks quietly.

He's asking ME if I'm ok? I'm supposed to be the doctor! Sort of... "I-I'm fine! It's all good! My report says you can go. When you want." I wasn't sure if that was correct or not but it will have to do.

"We have nowhere to go now. Where would we go? All of us? We cant go home." The boy says, I could hear the pain in his voice.

"You have nowhere to go? Surely you have a nice home, or something? Parents? Anyone?" I say.

I mean, look at these kids. They look around my age! They look like kids who enjoy life! Or, did enjoy it? What does he mean they have nowhere to go now? Maybe I should talk with him? Perhaps he needs to talk some stuff out. No way! I cant talk to a stranger! Not for long periods of time, anyway. Did I fuck up by asking him that? I hope not.

"I mean, I cant go back now, Karkat here was on his way to his relatives, I'm going with him. We live hours from here. I dont know the other's stories, but all I can say is that w-with... Kanaya and Rose...gone, we dont have any way of getting away from here. The vehicle is wrecked. Our money, our belongings...where we sleep- everything is gone! What can we go back to? There's nothing." The boy says, he was starting to tear up a little, I could see he was fighting to hold back.

Sighing, I decide to sit down and talk to him, he looked like he really needed to talk. I walk across the room and grab a spare fold up chair from beside the wardrobe. I walk back and place the chair beside the boy, at the same time I realize I hadn't asked for his name. Taking a breath to calm my nerves, I decide to continue on with the conversation.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly. Best to start off slow, I guess.

"John." He gives a short reply, waiting for my next question.

A sudden thought crosses my mind, but I push it to the side; I dont feel like asking that question just yet, soon though. "So were you guys all travelling together?" Yeah, that sounds like a safer question to ask.

"Yeah, I suppose. We all kinda either met up along the way, or just already knew each other I guess. Karkat and I met each other first. He turned up at my home and... well I guess I let him stay. We decided to go on a uh, road-trip. I guess we didn't think it through very well though." John explains.

I decide to ask the question now, I figured it would be a good time. It's a lot sooner than I had planned. " Did you guys runaway?"

John freezes for a second before awkwardly rubbing the side of his neck, "Was it that obvious, huh?" He says, trying to sound joking but coming off more as nervous.

"Kinda, in a way. Don't worry, I wont rat you out. You probably had your reasons." I have a little plan in my mind now. Better not get my hopes up.

"If you dont mind me asking, how did you become a doctor at such a young age?" John asks, he sounds generally curious. I feel like I'd better give him the truth.

"I um, I'm not a doctor. My brother is the doctor here, not me. I often get mistaken for him whenever I come in here though. It's happened so many times I just go with the flow now." I explain it to him, deciding to leave out the fact that I'm actually a patient here.

"Oh. Well ok then. So what's your name?" John asks.

"The name's Strider. Dave Strider." I say to him. Great. I fucked up again; more jokes at a time like this? Someone needs to shoot me.

"Nice reference..." John actually looks a little impressed, maybe that wasn't so bad after all.

"Thanks..." Oh great, I can feel an awkward silence coming up.

Thankfully, John was the one to break the silence. " So if you're not a doctor but your brother is, then why are you here?"

Fuck; He just had to ask that question. Can we go back to that awkward silence now? Please? ANYTHING but this conversation, please. I am in no way ready to talk about this with a stranger! No less someone I was pretending to be the doctor of!

"Oh yeah I'm a patient here. I get discounts on my visits though, since my brother's one of our leading doctors here." Wow. I'm such a blabbermouth. I shouldn't talk so much, now they're going to think I'm even more annoying than before.

"You're a patient here? What are you in here for?" Fuck, now he asks that? Freaking nosy kid should mind his own business.

"Just some, you know, things to do with my brain and shit." I just swore in front of a patient, I hope they dont take offense to this. Maybe it's time to set my silly plan into motion, see if I can get him to take the bait.

"You know, I kind of envy you. I wish I had the guts to run away from my shitty brother. He wont miss me. Maybe I should do it, do you think I could do it? Run away, I mean?" I ask him and await his reply.

"What would your parents think?" John says.

Ah, he's giving me a scalding look. Like he can say anything. "I dont have parents. I only have my brother, and he's an asshole. I used to think I looked up to him, but as I got older I realized that I was afraid of him, not idolizing him. He's abusive, and most likely the reasons for my 'brain problems' or whatever." At least I didn't lie.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." He looks worried about me, I probably shouldn't have said anything.

"No, no, it's fine. It's just... I'd give anything to get out of there! I mean, not only is hell to live there, but we have all these really cool things that we have literally never used. Like for example down in the garage we have this huge like, caravan thing. I dont know exactly what it is, because I'm not allowed near it, but like, bro always messes around with it, checking fuel, stuff like that. We never actually taken it for a test drive though. I wish that one day we could." I hope he takes the bait, I just need his answer and that's it!

"Well...why dont you come with us?" John replies.

"Really? I can do that?" I replied super eagerly I hope he didn't notice that's what I wanted! I cant believe my silly little plan actually worked!

"Well yeah sure. I mean we dont have a vehicle now, so is it ok if we use yours?" John asks.

"Yeah sure." I sound so eager.

"How many people does it hold?" John asks.

"I think it can hold, like, 4 or 5? Including me." I think that's it, more or less.

"It's not enough, but some of us will probably sleep together to make room. So it should be fine." John says.

"How many people are with you?" I have to ask, I know they lost two members of their group, and some of his friends are in this room, is this not all of them?

"Well there is 5 of us, if we include you, that's 6. But it should be fine because I'll probably share with Karkat." John explains, glancing down at the boy in the bed.

A thought occurs to me and I feel compelled to ask, "What's your relationship like with him? I hope it's not too personal, you dont have to answer."

"Well... I'm not really sure. It's romantic I suppose. I like him, but... I don't know if I'm in love yet. I'm still kinda grasping the fact that I actually like a boy." John's gone red in the face now.

"Hey... John?" A voice from across the room, I forgot there was other people in here.

"Yeah?" John replies.

"I hope you dont take this the wrong way, but Gamzee and I would like to perhaps not go with you guys. Uh, it's not that we dont want to be with you, but we were really close to Rose and Kanaya so... if it's ok, then we would like some time alone." I feel bad now because I didn't take into consideration the other's feelings. Does this make me a bad person?

"Oh! No, no I completely understand, it's fine. I'm sorry Tavros, for not really thinking about your feelings." John apologizes quickly.

"Ask Nep how she feels about all this. I think she'll go with you guys. She lived on the road, with them. She has nowhere now. Take her with you guys." The boy beside Tavros speaks up.

"I'd better do that, Gamzee. I think I'll go ask her now, please take care of Karkat for me, I'll be back soon." John says hurriedly, jumping up out of his seat and running to the door.

I look around the room before jumping up out of my seat and rushing after John. We ran down the hallway for a few minutes, looking for this Nep girl or something. We eventually made it to the lobby, where John walks up to the front desk. The receptionist, Aranea, I think her name was, looks up and asks John what he wants.

"Have you seen a kinda thin girl with short black hair wandering around? She's about my height and has freckles all over her face, with green eyes?" John asks, looking hopeful. There is no way Aranea will be able to tell John where thi-

"She's just over there on the couch, I think she might be asleep." Aranea says, a smile on her face.

"Thank you." John says and walks briskly over to the sleeping girl.

Well maybe she did know where the girl was. "That her?" I ask John as I walk around the side of the couch to get a good look at the sleeping form.

"Yeah..." John replies quietly.

John kneels down in front of the couch and gently taps the girl on the shoulders, her eyes slide open. She looks really out of it, I dont think she's coping so well with what's happened to her.

"...John?" She says quietly, finally sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Nepeta? Would you like to come with Karkat, Dave and I? Gamzee told me that you dont have anywhere to go now, if it's true please come with us. You can stay with us." John explains in a calm tone, he's good at this. He could be a counselor if he tried.

"Well I dont want to go out on the road again, but... I have to. It's either stay here and die and or leave and live. That's what Rose told me. So I'll go with you. Plus, there's nothing for me here, why should I stay?" Nepeta says, her eyes look sad, I can tell.

John slowly pulls Nepeta into a hug, letting her hang her head on his shoulder. "We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. Gamzee and Tavros wish to stay here. Ah, also- this is Dave, he'll be coming with us."

Nepeta looks up at me, and I give her a small smile in return. She looks so sad and it's making me upset to see someone so cute look like this. I reach my hand forward as an introduction sort of thing, hoping she'll shake my hand and not leave me hanging like some friend-zoned fool.

Luckily she does reach forward and shake my hand in greeting. "Hello." I say. I cant believe that is the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Hi..." She replies.

"Dave what time does your brother get off work? Or go to work?" John asks me.

"He normally starts around 9-10, finished around 7-8." I tell him, I see what he's planning, but I've already thought ahead on how to steal the transport we'll need.

"Do you think you can get the vehicle? Pick us up around 9?" John asks.

"Yeah, sure." I reply. I'll have to some some cash from bro, but I doubt he'll notice it's gone. He'll be too busy polishing his swords and watching anime. He'll notice his prized vehicle is gone, but I doubt he'll ring the police because he doesn't want them to see how shitty a parenting job he'd been doing.

John thanks me one last time and I decide to head home for the day, it seems I've got a lot of packing to do. Extra, since I dont think John or Nepeta seem to have any changes of clothes. I'm a little scared, but excited at the same time. I cant wait to see what lies ahead!

**End chapter 9**

**HOLY SHIT AN UPDATE!? WOAH! I FEEL SO GOOD? CAN YA'LL SEE ME SUFFERING HERE?**

**Anyway, I apologize for this being almost an entire year late, I promise I'd been working on it, but it's been really slow progress. About a week after I uploaded chapter 8, I started writing this chapter, and I got to the first paragraph of Dave's Point of View, and then stopped. I lost interest, I didn't even really ship JohnKat anymore. I like the ship still, but Davekat, JohnDave, and so many other things took place. I started new series, I got into old ones, old ones I was already into started updating again and basically I had a lot going on anyway. The only times I had to write this was spare times in class, and even then I only worked on my GrimmUlqui AU. But now I'm out of school and have time to do so much more writing! I'm working on a novel or two, both are very gay. One is about gay space pilots, the other is about high security prisoners and their plans to escape this jail. It's full of sex. Not recommended for little kiddies! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this update, dont expect a new chapter anytime soon after this, as I am currently working on some, uh, 'better' projects. Plus I have work, and more work, and then more work. **

**But dont give up on this story! I haven't!**

**/BTW Kylo Ren is a God and can he please Force choke me, I'd like that thanks/**


End file.
